


I hate the way... 3

by prettyinwentz



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: I hate the way you're always rightI hate it when you lieI hate it when you made me laughEven worse when you made me cry





	I hate the way... 3

_I hate the way you’re always right_

“Danny, c’mon, just say it, you know it’s true,” Steve says as they walk into headquarters.

“No,” Danny replies flatly.

“Would it kill you to admit it just once?”

“Why are you so hyper-obsessed with me admitting this?”

“Just please? I’ll give you a blow job if you sound sincere enough,” Steve grins at Danny smugly, he knows he’s won the minute he sees Danny’s cheeks heat up.

Danny bites his lower lip, walking closer to Steve and wraps his arm around the taller man’s neck. “Tempting offer, but, I have a condition.”

“Oh? Let me hear it,” Steve’s curiosity got the best of him.

“No driving my car,” Danny says, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of Steve’s neck. Steve opens his mouth to protest but Danny cuts him off, “For a month.”

“A month?” Steve whines.

“Yeah, if you want to hear those words come out my mouth,” Danny grins.

“Fine, whatever,” Steve’s still counting this as a win though.

“Babe, you’re always right, about everything. Happy now?”

“Very,” Steve smiles.

“Now, about my promised blow job…”

_I hate it when you lie_

“For once, can you not be all secretive?”

“Danny, you know why-”

“I don’t like being _lied_ to, Steven. There’s a difference. Next time the navy calls you up, just tell me ‘it’s classified’ and go your merry way.”

“Okay, sorry for lying to you.”

“Apology is noted, acceptance is pending. Now stand up, let me check you over for hidden injuries.”

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

“Steve! No, get away from me!” Danny giggles loudly, trying his absolute best to push Steve off of him.

“Nuh-uh, baby, you’re gonna pay for what you did earlier,” Steve growls playfully, his fingers still continuing their attack on Danny’s sides.

Danny throws his leg around Steve’s waist and his arms around Steve’s neck, “How – How about you let me make it up to you?”

Danny did a lot of making up that evening.

_Even worse when you make me cry_

“You absolute idiot!” Danny yells, but there’s no venom in his words, no snark, just raw emotion.

“Danny, let me explain-”

“ _Ten minutes,_ Steven, it took the doc ten minutes to revive you! What if – what if-” Danny’s voice wavers slightly, his bottom lip is probably raw and red with all the biting he’s been doing.

“Danny, I’m alive, it’s okay,” Steve motions Danny to come closer and he does, resting his shaking hand on the non-IV injected part of Steve’s arm.

“Don’t ever do that do me again,” Danny whispers, his voice cracking and a few tears slip free.

“I’m sorry, Danno, so sorry,” Steve brought his other hand over and rests it on top of Danny’s, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

“Apology accepted.”

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
